


Bite Me (You're Mine)

by stranglerfig



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, abel is more than expected, cain gets more than he bargained for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranglerfig/pseuds/stranglerfig
Summary: Cain isn't the only one with a reputation.





	Bite Me (You're Mine)

“Open your mouth,” Cain said, pushing his thumb between Abel’s teeth. Before Abel could react, the other man’s teeth were biting into his bottom lip, breaking skin. Blood flowed into his mouth, and when Cain drew away his teeth were red.

 

A shot of electricity seemed to spark through Abel’s entire body. It rendered him frozen for a second. “You bit me!”

 

Cain looked smugly at him, licking his teeth clean. “That’s not a bite, that’s a scar,” he said.

 

 Abel touched the cut lightly. “Oh?”

 

“Everyone will know you belong to me now.”

 

Abel licked his lip. “Well then, you won’t object to this.” He stepped forward and slipped a hand behind Cain’s neck, swiftly yanking his head down. His teeth, slightly sharper than normal, came down on Cain’s bottom lip, piercing the skin and staying there.

 

Cain made a muffled sound of surprise, and Abel breathed hotly into his mouth, worrying at the wound. He finally pulled away, sucking the lip into his mouth for a few seconds, eyes closed.

 

“I can see everything they’ve said about you is true,” he murmured to Cain, who was staring at him. He gave in to temptation and rubbed his suited body along Cain’s, noting the hardness beneath the skin-tight fabric. He moaned. “Guess they haven’t said anything about me, though.”

 

With a reluctant sigh he broke away from Cain. “I have to go. I’ll see you in our room tonight.” He winked slowly and ran his tongue over the cut in his lip. “Hope you live up to expectations.”


End file.
